My Tooth Fairy
by TFPKO Fan Girl
Summary: 10 years after Alexis see's the large being in her backyard she hasn't been able to stop thinking about him, making her draw picture upon picture. When she meets him it's under the most harshest circumstances will she go with him to save her friend or will she stay as far away from him as possible?
1. Chapter 1

My Tooth Fairy

**So this idea popped into my head while I was writing another chapter for one of my stories and it wouldn't leave so I decided to write it down before it did. **

**This is more of a make it or break it story, if people really like it I might keep it, but if no one really likes it and I see that it won't be going anywhere, I might take it down. **

**Last thing is that this is my first Bayverse fic so if I might be a bit rusty on the characters.**

**Transformers does not belong to me, it belongs to Hasbro, sadly. But Kili is my OC. enjoy!**

* * *

**Meeting you again**

Ironhide landed in some kind of liquid, lights surrounded him as he onlined his optics.  
As he stepped out of the pool he noticed a little organic being holding some kind of stuffed thing in her arms.

"Excuse me? Are you the tooth fairy?" She asked looking at him with tired but wondrous eyes. He kept moving though, hearing other feet clambering outside and he hid behind the tall hedge trees.

"Alexis are you alright honey? Why are you out here?" He caught one last look to the girl and saw two taller organics hovering over her. When they disappeared out of his vision he snuck away wondering one thing... What was the tooth fairy?

* * *

**12 years later:**

Another day another picture. That's how it was with Alexis. It would either be his face, or his whole body, but ever since that one summer night, she hasn't been able to stop thinking about him. For years she was wondering if he was the tooth fairy, but as soon as she grew older and looked at previous pictures she noticed one thing, tooth fairies weren't made out of metal and had wings. Well that is what she would be thinking, if she still thought tooth fairies were real. But there was one thing she thought to be true, and that was 10 years ago she had an alien land in her pool.

"Alexis!" The eighteen year old girl looked to her door when she heard her mother calling from downstairs.

"What!" She called back looking to her recent drawing that was of his head.

"Kili is here to see you!" Before she could answer her door room burst open and her friend came bolting through.

Kili had perfect blonde hair with light green streaks going through it, here eyes matched her streaks except for that they were a bit darker. Her shirt was a solid black and her pants were a jean blue. Kili was more of the tomboy, she may dress like a girl, but she wasn't afraid to get herself dirty in a fight, and could she fight. Just last week she had sent one of the school jocks to the nurses office sporting a new broken nose... He learned to never make fun of her shoes again. Alexis set her pencil down and twisted her chair around to see her friend lying on her bed stomach first.

"Comfortable?" Alexis asked folding her arms and leaning back into her chair.

"Dude, you bed is always comfortable." Kili said grabbing a stray pillow and resting it under her arms for more comfort. "What'cha drawin?"

"Same old, same old." Kili leaned up a bit and looked at the halfway finished picture.

"Sheesh you're good, I wish I was even half as good as you."

"Aw come on Kili, you have your talents."

"Like what?"

"You're better at sports than me, I mean last week it only took you one kick to get that soccer ball into the other teams net."

"I know, but I don't want to be confined to sports all my life... Like I want to go parasailing, water and snow skiing, surfing..."

"What would you call that?" Alexis said in her sarcasm voice.

"Adventure." Kili said waving her hands across her face to make a fake rainbow. "I mean, don't you want to go on an adventure?"

"Well sure, but I kinda like drawing." kili sighed and rested her head into her hands. The two had been friends ever since kindergarten, even when Alexis came to school that one day telling everyone she saw the tooth fairy kili still stuck with her. The girls were unique in their own way, outcast's if you will and they made a pact to never leave each other's side even when the going got tough or even weird. Kili heard her stomach growl and she slightly smiled.

"Dude, I am so hungry... Got anything?"

"If you like green beans and salad, sure." Kili stuck her tongue out and cringed her nose, if there was one thing Kili hated, it was her greens, she was more of the sugar and sweets girl. "So out to eat?"

"Duh!" The two friends got up and walked out Alexis's door. "We'll be out if you need us Mrs. Travler."

"Alright girls, just be back before the sun rises." Alexis rolled her eyes and walked out the door flipping her keys in her hand. She really didn't have much of a curfew, but when she did, her and Kili were notorious for losing track of time and running way past their curfews, so her mother changed it to fit them.

Kili and Alexis jumped into her hummer and drove off. It was a hot day so the windows were rolled up allowing the A/C to flow over the girls.

"Where to?" Alexis asked slowing down at the light.

"Dunno, wanna ask my phone?"

"You and your dang phone, seriously your relationship is like Daniella's and Trakes."

"At least I'm not breaking mine up every time I think it's cheating on me." Alexis rolled her eyes and pushed on the gas pedal.

Kili was sorting out a few things until she found the perfect food place. "It says go left." Alexis turned her vehicle. "Right." She turned it again. "Right again and then left after 500ft." Alexis did as she was told and then kept straight for a while until Kili told her to turn again, but before they knew it the two girls were lost in the middle of nowhere with a phone that was leading them on a wile goose chase. "Hey Look!" Kili pointed to a small mobile building and Alexis parked in front of it. Although by the looks of it the girls knew that it had been out of business for a long time.  
The building's metal exterior was rusting and chipping away, the boards covering the windows were falling or rotting from the harsh weather it had encountered, and even the doors that led into the building were rusting off of their hinges.

"Nice going, techno expert." Alexis said folding her arms and slightly glaring at Kili.

"The phone didn't tell me that it was closed."

"Give that to me." Alexis snatched the phone from her friends hand and looked up the abandoned restaurant. "Says here that the diner was abandoned in the late 80's due to some kind of failed government experiment sweeping the area and more than planned. Everyone was inside and protected, but the air was so contaminated they had to wait one month before they could actually leave the area. Then the owners closed the diner and never sold it, saying that it was now ruined."

"Oh, probably should of looked that up before we went on the tour of the desert."

"Probably." As they were getting ready to leave a police car drove up to them and the two looked at each other. "I'm sorry officer, are we not permitted here?" A man with jet black hair and a mustache walked out of the vehicle.

"Did your car stop on you or somethin?" He asked putting his thumbs in his pocket.

"Uh no sir, we were just hungry and accidentally found ourselves out here."

"Oh really. So you're not delinquents?"

"No sir." Kili answered as Alexis looked to his car to see a very scary and strange sentence written on it, on that said.

To Punish And Enslave.

"Not at all sir, we just got lost. If you don't mind we'll be leaving now. Thank you for checking on us." She pulled Kili to her hummer and whispered something to her very quietly getting a bit uncomfortable with the stare the man was giving them.  
He stepped a foot forward and Alexis shoved Kili to her side, the man then started to walk a bit towards them. As they were doing so a large GMC Topkick came barreling down the road and the man looked to it with anger in his eyes. "Get in the car Kili!" Alexis yelled opening her door and waiting for her friend to get into her side.

"No! You're coming with me!" The man yelled walking towards Kili and fizzling out. The two girls looked at each other in confusion, that was until the police car started to shift and seconds later a large robotic being came into view. "Perfect bait." He said reaching his servo out and grabbing Alexis's friend. Kili screamed at the top of her lungs while fighting against the beings grip. Alexis looked over to see the large black truck transform and change his servos into guns getting ready to fire them. "Ah-ah-ah. I've got a hostage, you kill me you kill her."

"What's one human life over a decepticons!?" The truck yelled.

"That's my friend your threatening!" Alexis yelled and both the bots looked down to her making her slink back. The two then went back eye to eye, if that's what they were called, and glared at each other. Each threatening each other through their stares, but none doing anything.

"As much fun as I am having with this little stare down, I must say goodbye, I have a hostage situation to attend to." The bot transformed in mid air with Kili landing in his passenger side, she went to get out but was tightly strapped down to the seat.

"Alexis! HELP!" The police car sped off leaving a blur of dust in it's haste. Alexis jumped into her car and started the engine. She was about to press the gas when the large truck leaned down to her, his face facing hers.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked raising a optic ridge.

"Going to save my friend, where else." she looked him in the face and something clicked, he looked familiar. She stopped her car's engine and walked out watching as he leaned up to his full height. Alexis then pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it, then at him, then at it and then back at him. "Tooth Fairy?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed.


	2. Chapter 2

My Tooth Fairy

**Chasing the cop**

**Just a few tips in this chap and/or future chaps. **

**Kili is pronounced Keelee, her normal name is just as would pronounce it for anyone else.**

**{...} is Comm. link talk. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alexis pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it, then at him, then at it. "Tooth Fairy?"

Ironhide stood up to his full height at her calling him that. The name seemed familiar, he just couldn't place a digit on it, he heard the girl snickering down below him and he shot a confused look to her.

"What's your problem fleshy?" He asked raising an optic ridge.

"Your face, when you scrunch it, it looks kinda." She let out some silent snickers but he didn't need her to talk anymore for him to know what she was saying, almost every bot at the base would laugh at him sometimes because of how his face scrunched when he was confused. "Sorry." She said calmer. "I don't usually laugh at things like that."

"Nice excuse."

"No really, it just caught me off guard." He rolled his optics and let out a deep sigh, still trying to place where he knew that name.  
That's when it hit him, that night 12 years ago with the little girl and her plush, what was it called, my little pony thing. He shrugged and looked down to her and she up to him.

"You're bigger than I thought." He said only remembering the young girls small and weaker body.

"It's what us humans do with age, we grow." Awkward silence fell amongst them until Alexis remembered one thing. "KILI!... OH MY GOSH!" She yelled pulling her hair up with her hands. "That... car/bot took her, we have to get her back!"

"Calm down fleshy, we'll get her back." He transformed into his alt-mode and opened his passenger door, but Alexis didn't move, she just stood there like a lost child. "Are you getting in or not?" Ironhide asked getting a bit annoyed with her slowness.

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't." She bit her lip and took in a deep breath before climbing into his open cab. kili had asked her if she ever wanted to go on an adventure, of course she said no, it was her natural reaction, but deep down inside she was practically yelling for an adventure and now was her chance.  
The GMC TopKick shut the door on her and she jumped a bit, not used to the fact that a vehicle could control itself. "Hold on Fleshy." The truck said as he revved his engine and shot off onto the dirt road.  
Alexis had to hold onto something to make sure she wouldn't bang around the cab due to the rocks and dirt that they were so unpleasantly driving over. A couple of times she had tried to put on the passenger side seatbelt but failed in the process.

Ironhide could see that she was trying to get on the seatbelt and he helped her a bit. He strapped it around her and she let out a sigh of relief.

"You ok Fleshy?" He asked seeing that she seemed a bit different, what humans called 'lightheaded'.

"Alexis."

"What?"

"My name is Alexis Traveler... And yes I'm fine, just a bit out of place with the bumpy road." She answered holding onto the handlebar.

"Sorry fle-Alexis, I'm not used to a human riding in my cab."

"It's fine, besides the faster we go the faster we'll find Kili."

"That's an odd name for a person, don't you think." He said, now that he was thinking about it.

"Better than what her birth certificate name is."

"And that would be?"

"Kile lise."

"Isn't that a human males name?" Alexis let out a small chuckle and leaned her head back against the headrest. She didn't answer for a while just stared at the ceiling.

"It is." She said finally gathering her thoughts after remembering the day Kili had told her the story. "Her dad was the one to write out her name... But his hand and brain were so overwhelmed that he forgot to add the last e, and well it wasn't seen until the doctors filed it. Her name was supposed to be Kilee... She took her first two letters of her first and last name, switched up the sounds too."

The only sound from him was a small 'hmph' as if agreeing with what Alexis had told him.

They rode in silence for a little while longer until a subtle beeping sound came from Ironhide's dashboard. Alexis looked to the built in GPS and saw that there were to little bleeping circles, one chasing the other, although one of them was just staying in the same place.

"What are those." She asked leaning in to get a better look.

"That there is our target, Barricade." He answered watching as the dot started to shoot off into the distance.

"Barricade, like the stuff that blocks people from certain things or places." She said as the little red blip disappeared and Ironhide growled.

"Yep, just like how he blocked us from seeing him." He said anger rising in his voice and his speed getting vividly faster.

"Well find him again, just follow where he was going." Ironhide sighed and slowed down a bit knowing going to fast would crash him. He 'looked' at her and saw that her eyes were full of hope, but still had fear intertwined into them. There was something about this human that was different than most, but he couldn't pinpoint it.

* * *

"LET ME GO YOU OVERSIZED CHILDS TOY!" Kili yelled kicking at the bots dash-frame, and making him chuckle.

"You'll have to try harder than that to hurt me." She growled trying to break away from the straps that held her down, there was no way she was going to lose without a fight. "Oh please human, the more you struggle the tighter the straps will get." She shot daggers at him and again he chuckled as he did indeed make the straps tighter, making her let out a sharp breath. "Told you."

"Bite me." She said harshly while flipping out the one thing she had always kept in her pocket. Her fathers pocket knife that had been handed down from generation to generation. She silently flipped it out and had to hold back a hiss when she cut herself with the blade. After the pain went away she clipped one of the straps and the car swerved a little, as if it felt pain from it. Kili raised a brow and smirked before mustering up all her strength and using the knife to cut every last strap that held her. The car yelled out in pain and swerved before coming to a jerkish stop.

"WHY YOU!" He yelled before transforming and letting her fall to the ground, which wasn't too far since she only fell out mid transformation. "If you think you can get away with that scotch free, You are gravely mistaken!" Kili flinched back, now regretting the action. But when she saw that his actions were less jerky than before emphasizing his pain, her feelings went away. "You're going to pay dearly for that, that was reinforced fabric!"

"Not reinforced enough if a girl can break through it." She snapped back at him with a proud smirk plastered across her face.

"Let's see if we can wipe that smile right off your disgusting fleshbag face!" He raised a pede and threatened it to come down on her and Kili embraced for her death but nothing came except for an almost silent beeping sound. She looked up to see the bot looking at something through his optics before transforming back into his alt-mode, but not without grabbing her first and shoving her into the backseat that had heavy duty bars to keep her in, plus his trusted minicon Frenzy to keep her in check. He started to drive again with Kili trying to break the bars in the back of his alt-form.

{This is Barricade to the Decepticons.} Barricade said looking to his GPS and seeing that Ironhide was gaining up to him.

{What do you want!?} An angered more scratchy voice came over the line.

{I am requesting a ground-bridge.}

{We already talked about this, the ground-bridge technology is still new and being tested.}

{I have an Autobot on my tail and a possible hostage! How would you tell Lord Megatron that a bargaining chip for the Autobots was stolen and only because his oh so trusted SIC failed to open up ONE Ground-Bridge!}

{You... prove a point... I'm opening now} A bright light showed up and Barricade rushed through it thankful to lose the retched Autobot.

* * *

"He's nowhere!" Ironhide yelled. They had been out for who knows how long searching for the corrupt cop car.

"Maybe he was transferred somewhere else." Alexis said shrugging worry filling her face.

"That would mean he used space- or... Ground-bridge technology."

"Ground what?"

"Ground-bridge technology, it's what we used back on Cybertron to teleport to various areas around the planet."

"Cybertron?... Ok, now I'm confused."

"I'll explain later, but right now we have to be heading back to Autobot headquarters."

"Wait! Autobot Headquarters! So there are more of you!?" Ironhide let out a subtle 'yes', most likely lost in his own thought at the moment. Alexis checked the time and saw that it was getting rather late. "I really should be getting home."

"Sorry fleshy, not tonight." Ironhide revved his engines again and drove away from the last place they had seen Alexis's friend on the GPS.

30 Minutes later the GMC TopKick pulled up to a gated area and stopped before a slew of men dressing in uniform. One nodded at a man in a booth and the man pressed a button allowing them access to the large building in front of them.

When they got in they were greeted by a pair of green and orange bots. One nudged they other and they both looked to Ironhide.

"Wha' the matta Ironhide?" The green one started, seeing that he was just driving and not transforming. "Now ya gettin t' old t' transform or wha'" The other orange one laughed and they high-fived.

"Nice on' Bro! let me try! You so ol' that when Cybertron needed lights You flipped the switch!" The two broke out into a fit of laughter and Alexis couldn't help but laugh a bit herself making Ironhide let out a defensive growl.

"Don't make me send you to Ratchet in pieces!" He barked and the two back up before turning around and bursting into laughter again.  
As they walked out a larger red, blue and silver bot walked in raising a brow at them before looking down and seeing Ironhide.

"Ironhide." the bot said nodding his helm.

"Optimus, just the bot I wanted to see." The black GMC TopKick unstrapped Alexis and opened up her passenger door allowing her to jump out. Optimus looked down and he became slightly confused, although no one could really tell due to him keeping his emotions severely in check. "I want you to meet Alexis... She's new to the team."

* * *

**New Chap! I hope you liked this one, I know it might of seemed a bit boring, but I promise they will speed up eventually! Really this chapter was to help develop character a bit more, although I want to apologize if any of the bots or cons are out of character, I haven't seen the movies in a while and I'm better and my own characters than others sometimes.**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed.**


	3. Chapter 3

My Tooth Fairy

**Nice Kitty**

**Well, it's weekly update time, so I am bringing you a new chap for You. sorry if it seems slow, I'm just at the explanation stage basically, but I will be getting into more action soon... promise! Otherwise Enjoy!**

* * *

Optimus looked down and he became slightly confused, although no one could really tell. "I want you to meet Alexis... She's new to the team." Alexis looked up to the bot that was a bit taller than Ironhide. He had a neutral face and so she couldn't tell is he was surprised or mad.

"How did she find out about you?" Was the one question that came out of the bots mouth.

"Well I-."

"Talk to the freak that took my friend." Alexis said folding her arms and looking away madly.

"And who would that be?" Alexis furrowed her brow and pursed her lips trying to think of the fake cops name.

"Barricade." Ironhide said, knowing that the girl probably forgot his name and she nodded. "He took her friend and is most likely going to allow Megatron to use her as bait to draw us out for a bargain."

"Why doesn't the tin can just call, heck nows you guys are more advanced than us, you should have some type of communication service." She said assuming the Megatron guy was like one of them.

"It is not that easy, our comms have frequencies that are different from the Decepticons."

"Of course they are." Alexis said flailing her arms. "Like my teacher says, if it's easy you're doing it wrong." She let out a deep sigh and pursed her lips again. Before she could do anything else something small attached itself to her leg and she looked down to see dishwater blonde hair and blue eyes looking up at her.

"AWEXIS!" The small buried her face into Alexis's pant leg, her version of a hug, before looking back up and showing a large smile. "Are you here to bwabyswit me?" She asked in her still forming words.

"Not exactly." Alexis said and the girls smile disappeared before turing into a small frown. "But I can still love you." She reached out her arms and picked the girl up. "How's yours week?" She asked as happily as she could at the moment.

"I just started pre-school." The young girl said with a frown.

"Why is that bad?"

"There's a bully in my school... But shhhh, don't tell the bots, I don't want them hurting her." The young girl looked up to see Ironhide and Optimus starring down at her and Alexis. She wriggled out of the older girls grasp and bolted down the hallway only do disappear into the darkness. Alexis smiled at her and then looked up to the bots who had confused looks on their faces.

"How do you know Serena?"

"I babysit her on the occasion." Alexis said shrugging. "Cute girl, parents are really nice... Wait, do Sam and Carley know you guys."

"Sam was the first human we met here on Earth."

"Wow, no wonder he kept his job a secret." Silence passed between the three and within second it was getting overly awkward. That was until a large and loud growl came from Alexis making the two mechs look down to her

"Ironhide." The black mech turned towards his leader. "Why don't you go get her something to eat and I will call up a meeting with General Lennox." Ironhide nodded once before lending his hand down to the small human, but she just stood there.

"You want me to get onto your hand?" She finally asked hesitantly.

"That would be why I am holding it near you." She took in a deep before closing her eyes and stepping on. He lifted his hand up and she grasped his metal thumb while squeezing her eyes shut. "Are you alright Squishy."

"Alexis, and no I'm not ok, I'm deathly afraid of heights."

Ironhide set his servo down and Alexis opened her eyes, after a few seconds she walked off of his hand liking the solid ground. After a few moments of thinking Ironhide set his pede in front of her and she crawled on.

"Is that better?" He asked raising an optic ridge while starting to walk.

"Much, thank you." Alexis replied grasping to a piece of metal and looking to the ground. It was like she was on a carrousel without the going around in circles part. It was better though than being 20 feet up and having the chance of falling.

"So why are you afraid of heights."

"Ha." Was all she could say as she remembered the memories. "Where do I begin?"

* * *

At the other side of the bright light was nothing but darkness, when Kili turned her head to look around her she swore there was no light at all for miles on end. She grasped the bars and tried to get her eyes accustomed to the dark, but she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. She hated Barricade now and she would hate him till the day she died and turned to rust.

"What was so important about this hostage that you had to have me send a ground bridge?" A harsh voice asked walking out of the shadows and Kili sunk back, that was until she saw what the being looked like. She let out a small silent snicker trying to keep it unnoticeable. But she failed and let out a burst of laughter.

Upon hearing the girls loud noise, Barricade looked at her through the mirrors he had, and got confused.

"What's your problem fleshbag!?" He asked annoyed that the girl was being so disruptive.

"I...I" Kili took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry, but." She snorted through her nose and raised a finger. "But, you... you look like." Kili wiped a tear from her face and calmed herself down before she spoke. "You look like a giant Corn Chip!" She fell back and landed on the seat with a silent Thud, but her laughter shouted out throughout the whole cavern.

"So not only do I have to worry about being claustrophobic in the cursed mine." The con said trying to get comfortable in the tight space. "but you brought along an annoying fleshbag, who wants to Laugh at ME!"

"What is all that NOISE!" The two bots jumped a bit and looked towards the dark cave to see two red glowing eyes that seemed ready to rip someone apart. "I am in my throne-room trying to find ways to defeat the Autobot scum when I hear two imbeciles talking and LAUGHING!" StarScream fidgeted a bit trying to get from under from Megatrons threatening gaze. But Barricade was stuck under it, since he was still in his alt-form. "Welll." He said a bit calmer and the two gulped knowing that the calmer Megatron acted the more angry he was.

"Lord Megatron, I believe this was all Barricades fault." StarScream said in a condescending tone

"WHAT!?" Barricade yelled wanting to transform and shoot at the Decepticon SIC. "This was not my-"

"I DO NOT CARE WHO'S FAULT IT IS! I. WANT. ANSWERS!" Their leader yelled shutting the two up along with Kili. "Why don't we start with why you are still in your alt-form.. Barricade."

"Well Lord Megatron, unlike this lazy aft over here who has not laid a digit to help me... I found a hostage."

"Is it one of the Autobots Allies?"

"No sir, it's a random civilian."

"Why would you bring a random civilian into my hideout? She will be of no use to us."

"Lord Megatron, we both know Optimus well, and he will come after her."

"Barricade, it has been ten wretched years on this planet... Optimus will know better than to come after one stupid fleshbag."

"Hey!" Kili yelled insulted at the name. Fleshbag she didn't care, but stupid.

"Shut up human." Barricade said and Frenzy transformed into his bi-pedal mode to keep her quiet.

"I did not finish my liege, she had a friend with her, and I think that she might talk Optimus into trying to rescue her friend from us."

"She could try, but Optimus could easily refuse." Megatron pondered what the Decepticon scout was saying. "We shall wait and see... but while we are waiting for our answer, get our... guest. accommodated." Barricade figuratively nodded and drove off in another part of the mine.

When Barricade got to where he was going he stopped and shoved Kili out of the back seat and she landed harshly on the ground and glared at him. Before she could get up to do anything he grabbed her in his strong grasp and threw her into a metal cage and locked it.  
He mumbled under his breath before walking away and leaving her alone in the darkness, nothing but the lights from his eyes fading away.

Kili curled up near the edge of the cage, since it was round she couldn't find a corner, and sigh. She was hungry, thirsty, homesick, and sun deprived, if there was any sense of humanity in those Decepticons they would tend to her needs. But she could tell that they were slow on even tending to their own needs.

Large footsteps could be heard and she knew one of them were coming her way. But as they got closer the footsteps started to sound smaller and more like claws scarping against ground. After a few seconds of holding her breath one smaller deep red eye starred up at her, and she let out some of her breath but not all. The eye started to move forward and she prepared for the thing to jump out at her. But instead it lept onto a few of the metal crates trying to work its way up to the cage. The smaller Decepticon jumped from one of the farther boxes and landed inside of the cage. Kili scooted away but the thing came closer, until it was close enough for her to see it clearly enough to scare the crap out of her.

The thing was like a cat, at least its frame was. It was all metal, go figure, but had a lot of sharp edges on it, including rows of sharp teeth and a spiked tail. She bit her lip and took in a deep breath, she wasn't ready to die, especially by a maniacal looking cat. Kili shut her eyes and tightened her grip on her knees waiting for the instant but fast pain that she thought was going to come. But nothing came, no pain, no scream from her, nothing. She peeked an eye open and saw the cat like thing just starring at her with it's one red eye. She lent out her hand and it jerked back making her shoot her hand back.  
After a few seconds she let her hand slowing reach back out and this time the creature leaned its head towards her letting her touch it ever so slightly.  
she felt a small smile form on her face as she gently rubbed the cats head, she didn't know how long she was going to be here and she didn't know if she would ever see light again, but at least she knew there was one Decepticon that wasn't so mean to her, she thought. Kili brought back her hand and frowned. The creature was probably a way for the others to spy on her secretly and not have to be around her, since they already bluntly stated how much they hated humans with the crude nickname. The cat jerked its head up and looked down the darkened corridor before jumping out of the cage and onto the solid ground and running off leaving Kili to herself again.

* * *

When Alexis finished her lunch she looked up to Ironhide and smiled.

"I Never knew squishies could live through so much stuff." He said blinking sometimes to process the information.

"Me neither, but... I'm just a small example, now you get my dad talking and whew-! It's like the never ending story on repeat."

"What is the never ending story?"

"You don't know that movie?" The large mech shook his head slightly and Alexis shrugged softly. "It's a movie that goes on for a very long time, good, but long... Last time I watched it my butt went numb halfway through." She stood up from her spot on the bench and stretched. "We really best get going?"

"Going where?"

"To find Kili," Alexis said furrowing her brows "she's out there somewhere and probably locked up in some inhumane cage for humans."

"You seem to have a vivid imagination."

"My friends call it crazy." She paused for a moment to look around. There were other agents wandering around nonshalantly as if nothing new was happening while others were eating their lunch and conversing between each other. "Are we going?"

"I'm afraid you cannot leave the premises ma'am." Alexis flipped around to see a tall looking man with brown hair and some hairs that were just beginning to grey, he had on a milatary suit that was tattered and torn from years of use and his eyes held experience from everyday life to war. "I am General Lennox." He said holding out his hand and she shook it. "Optimus told me that you arrived today, curtesy of Ironhide." He looked to the black mech and nodded before looking back to her. "Although he didn't tell me your name."

"Alexis Traveler."

"Miss Traveler."

"Alexis, I don't care for formal." Lennox nodded and smiled at her.

"Alexis then."

"You know most generals I see in movies are harsh and rude."

"Then let's be happy that I'm not from a movie... If you'll come with me I'll take you to my office and we can talk about a few things." Alexis followed general Lennox to his large office and sat down in the cushioned swivel chair while he walked over to the other side and leaned against his. "In any way shape or form have you ever been affiliated with any Decepticons?"

"No, I didn't even know any of them existed until Kili got... kidnapped." Lennox nodded and wrote down a few notes before looking back up at her.

"Why were you and your friend out near the diner?"

"We were starved and thought the place was open."

"Mmhm." He asked her a few more questions and then led her to her temporary quarters until Kili was found and they knew the two girls were safe. When she was set up she called her mom and told her that she was going to sleep over at Kili's house and that she had extra clothing for her to wear.

"If I'm going to be staying here, when do I get to meet the other bots?" She asked before Lennox left her room.

"Tomorrow, it is always best that some of them know that you are here before they meet you." Alexis nodded and walked to the bed.

Before she was allowed to fall asleep there was a large BOOM and CRACK from outside the room. She flipped off her covers to reveal her black pajamas she was given and opened the large steel door to see two bots. One was yellow and black while another was a yellowis green color. They were talking in a foreign language that she didn't even know existed. Something small shot out from her perephrial vision and she saw that it was a smaller bot, and he was armed.

"Decepticon!" It yelled as it charged for her but the two other bots were so inthralled in the their conversation they didn't notice. "DIE SCUM!" It shot a small bullet into her leg and she toppled over in pain.

"What the heck is the matter with you! I'm no-"

"Shut up decepti-creep... I know you want me back on your team but I'll never Leave!" He was now on top of her and pointing a small gun at her face. "Warrior-Goddess taught me how to be good!"

"You're delusional."

"And you're dead!" She would push him off but her leg was hurting and becoming somewhat numb from the loss of blood making her weaker. He charged up his gun and Alexis got ready to die.

* * *

**Well, I would of gotten this out to you last night, but I ended up falling asleep instead. I hope you like this chapter, and yes that was Ravage that Kili met in her cage. Sorry if it was OOC, I was kinda going for that he was curious about her, since he's never really seen a human up close that isn't running away from him, if if is a boy. *Shrugs shoulders* Sorry for any other OOCness in here I'll try better next chap.**

**Please Review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. I want to thank all who have Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed, my story so far, it keeps me motivated to write more of it! THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

My Tooth Fairy

**Do Not Mock Me**

**Sorry for the, very, late delay, I had the worst writers block on this story. It's kind of like I knew what I wanted to write, but yet I really didn't know how to write it. But it's out now so, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Shut up decepti-creep... I know you want me back on your team but I'll never Leave!" He was now on top of her and pointing a small gun at her face. "Warrior-Goddess taught me how to be good!"

"You're delusional!"

"And you're dead!" She would push him off but her leg was hurting and becoming somewhat numb from the loss of blood making her weaker. He charged up his gun and Alexis got ready to die. She could hear the sound of the gun clicking and she bit the inside of her lip. But nothing came and she felt the weight of the tiny bot being lifted off of her chest.

"Wheelie, She is Not, a Decepticon!" Alexis opened one eye and saw a larger white and yellowish green bot had the small bot in his servo. "Go back to Sam's house before I get Ironhide to sick his guns on you, everyone knows how long he's been waiting to get rid of you." He harshly let the minibot back onto the ground and he wheeled away giving death glares to Alexis the whole time. "Are you alright?" The large bot asked, and by his arm symbols she could see that he was of the medical field.

"Fine, just feeling a bit... dizzy." She held her head and swayed back and forth before passing out from sheer loss of blood.

* * *

Alexis groaned as she blinked her eyes open. There was a large light above her and it was hurting her eyes making her shut them again. When she did reopen them the light was gone, being blocked out by the medical bot that she had seen before she passed out.

"I see you're doing better."

"I feel a little bit better."

"Good, I'll need you to sit up so I can see how your cognitive movements are working."

"Wha-?" She had never been good at medical terms.

"I need to see how well you can move."

"Oh." Alexis sat up and rolled her neck around, then her arms, and then her ankles. "I never got your name?" She asked as the bot watched her to make sure she was ok.

"Ratchet, team medic." He answered turning back to a large computer. "And I presume yours is Alexis Traveler."

"Just Alexis." She tried to stand up but her body protested.

"You're body is still low on blood, I believe a fair amount of sugar should help your body produce more, if my internet research has done me any good." He handed her a chocolate chip snack bar and a boxed apple juice. "After this you'll need some more rest, Wheelie did a number on your leg." She looked down to see a bandage around her left leg and sighed.

"How come I can't feel it?"

"I gave you some heavy pain killers, his bullets are laced with a toxin that makes it's victims feel immense pain for a while, and that's for a bot my size." He then handed her a small human bottle and she took it. "This is it in pill form, if you start to feel the pain take one, or two, depending on the severity."

"Hey Ratchet... uh, what time is it?" She asked seeing that no clocks seemed to be around this place. He paused for a moment as if in deep thought.

"Around five p.m, your time." He answered once he regained his composure.

"WHAT!" Ratchet almost jumped at her sudden outburst. "I have to call my mom, she's probably worried sick!" Alexis tried to push herself up and cringed a few times until she was fully onto her feet. "Where's my phone?" She stepped on her left ankle and felt paint shoot through it.

"Sit. I did not say you could stand yet, let alone walk." Ratchet practically yelled giving her the Doctors glare and fell back down with an 'oomph'. "I took your phone from you when I had to patch you up. Here." He handed her the small device and she took it, seeing that the glass was a bit scratched up from his metal fingers. Alexis dialed her mother and put the phone up to her ear.

{Mom?} She pulled the phone away from her ear at her mother worriedly yelling through the phone. {I'm sorry I didn't call, we lost track of time and well...} She stayed silent for a while and Ratchet eyed her. {Of course mom, I would never put myself in danger.} She rolled her eyes at her own comment and sighed. {I love you too... Mhm... Yes... I will... See you later... mhm, bye... bye mom... yes, now bye.} Alexis hung up her phone and let out a relieved sigh.  
"For all she knows me and Kili are out on a girls day together."

"The less she knows the better, we don't need another human to look after, we already have Sam and Carley's daughter running around the base."

"Don't worry, I don't think I'll be running anytime soon." He looked to her with a strict eye and she raised her arms up defensively.

"You better not." A pair of small footsteps walked in and Alexis looked down to see General Lennox looking back up at her. He had a neutral face so she couldn't tell if he was mad at her or relieved that she was ok. He looked to Ratchet and the towering mech lended his servo out so the man could climb onto it, seconds later the General was on the same metal platform as Alexis and walking towards her.

"I would advise that you stay in your room next time, you wouldn't know if it was a decepticon attack or not." He said still with his flat expression, but it soon turned soft and a smile showed up. "Though, I am please to see that you are not in pain and are ok, you may be new, but the last thing we need is a human casualty from one of our own."

"You mean that rolling bolts is one of you?" Ironhide let out a small snicker but went sterile when everyone faced him.

"Yes he is, he was once decepticon."

"I'm surprised they didn't kill him."

"It would of been better." IronHide said folding his arms.

"No matter." Lennox said after glaring at IronHide and turning his attention back to Alexis. "He didn't know that you were new and thought that you were infiltrating our base."

"I kinda got that from the "Die decepticon Scum!" Lennox couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Other than that, I came to tell you that you will be IronHide's new charge. And that the others are ready to meet you." IronHide lent out his servo and she carefully walked onto it, but instead of the large mech starting to walk he set her down and allowed her to step onto his pede. Lennox looked down to her confused and she shrugged as she grabbed onto a piece of metal.

"It's a heights thing." With that IronHide walked off leaving the medic to help the General back down to the ground.

"So where is everyone... uh, bot TF?" She asked and the black mech looked to her, not necessarily because of her question but because of the new nickname. He wasn't so fond with the fact of being called a Tooth Fairy, especially after looking up what it, or she, was on the internet. She knocked against his metal and he was brought back to reality.

"The break room, it's around our lunch time."

"You guys eat?"

"Not your human food, we have what we call energon, it our life blood of everything, weapons, machinery, us, cybertron." Before she could ask anything else they walked into a room to see a group of other bots talking among one another. After IronHide stopped Alexis jumped down and he lifted her up to one of the larger metal tables. Something sounded in the distance and IronHide didn't have to look, he charged up his cannon blaster and shot whatever was coming towards him out of the air making a small but bright explosion that got everyone's attention.

"What did I tell you punks about using your homemade grenades in the break room!?" He barked turning towards the green and orange bots from the other day.

"No, no hide, tis one was safer!" The green one said.

"Ya, we got it off ta' internet."

"Remember last time you got it off the internet." The two laughed in unison and high-fived.

"That was a good one Bro' Don't ya tink!"

"Oh ya." IronHide stepped up to them but Optimus interfered before the larger mech could inflict any real harm.

"IronHide, just as you tell the twins to not do pranks I ask you not to use your weapons in here."

"But Optimus these Punks need to be taught a lesson."

"That is not important, what is though is introducing us to your newly acquired friend." They looked to the table to see the girl taking something out of a bottle and swallowing it. IronHide knew what it was but Optimus seemed a bit confused. IronHide walked over to her and a few gathered around.

"A new one... That's so rad!" Alexis looked over to a yellow and black mech she had seen the night before, talking or arguing with Ratchet. "My names... Bumblebee." He said handing out a servo and she shook his pointer finger, since that was the only thing she could wrap both her hands around.

"I'm Alexis." She said smiling as she took her hands away and set them near her sides.

"How long have you known about us?" A voice asked and she looked over to see a bot who looked like a robot version of Einstein.

"Since yesterday."

"How did you come to know us?"

"My friend Kili got kidnapped by." She delved into her thoughts trying to remember the cons name. "Barcade. No, Barricade." The others looked around with confusion. They wouldn't understand why the cons would take a civilian, especially one they didn't even know.

"IronHide, if you don't mind setting your charge outside the room, we have some things to talk about." Optimus said setting a servo onto his weapon specialists shoulder.

"Hey! Whatever he can hear I can too!" She retorted offended by the comment. But before she could protest any more a metal hand swooped her up and gently set her down outside of the door, afterwards it closed and she looked up to see a large keypad. She did spot a smaller door but it also had a keypad and she didn't know the combo. Sighing she walked away and kicked the ground with her good foot. "Not even here two days and I get kicked out."

* * *

Kili slid in-between the cage bars and made it to the exterior. Smiling she reached a foot out and tried to set it onto one of the boxes. But they were too far away. Groaning she reached farther and set her foot gently onto one of the closer boxes, she was almost there, she just needed to push herself a little bit farther. But her plan faltered when she slipped and found herself doing full on splits, one foot on the box and the other on the cage.

"This is just grand!" She shouted feeling the burning sensation that came whenever she had done the splits, granted she could do them but she hadn't had to do them in quite some time. Reaching her body over to the box she tried to grab onto anything that could give her leverage so she could fully get over, but there was nonthing, so her only bet was to reach back to the bars and get to the cage.

Sighing she did so and grabbed her hands onto one of the metal bars, pulling herself back she slid her other foot onto the cage, but not as smoothly as she would of liked. The foot snagged onto part of the box and tipped it over making it fall to the ground with a loud 'Bang and Crack'. Large Feet, or as she had learned, pede's, walked down the corridor heading straight towards her.

"What is going on in here!" A scratchy voice yelled in the darkness and Kili could see the cons red optics glowing with anger.

"Whatever do you mean Screamers?" Kili asked back as if she had heard nothing.

"Do NOT call me that?"

"Call you what?" A servo grabbed the cage and jerked it forward making her hit her head against the back bars. "Oww."

"Serves's you right for mocking me." Kili Stuck her tongue out at him and he growled. "It would serve you most efficient to be on your best behavior here, I could... I don't know, accidentally drop this cage to the ground, killing you."

"You wouldn't." She said darkly.

"Want to bet." He took the cage off of it's hook and dangled it by two of his digits allowing it to slightly moved downwards every few seconds. "Now will you mock me?"

"That depends, is mocking you added to asking questions, or just calling you names?" He let the handle go and then caught the cage before it completely hit the ground. "Alright! Alright! I won't mock you!" He smirked and put the cage back onto his hook.

"You humans are pathetic and weak."

"Depends on your definition of pathetic and weak."

"What did I say about Mocking Me!"

"I was not asking a question and did not call you a name. Therefore I was not mocking you." She said as if she was some kind of professor teaching a class. He growled loudly and smacked the cage making it fly off of its hook and plummet to the ground.

But before it could give a fatal hit, the cage was caught by metal hands and Kili looked up to see the con that had kidnapped her.

"Killing are bargaining chip StarScream? I doubt Lord Megatron would appraise that."

"Do what you want with her Barricade, just shut. her. up." He stomped out leaving the shorter mech to set the cage back onto its hook. He pressed something near his helm and spoke.

{Ravage.} Was all he said and she heard the familiar metal claws scraping against cement sound from yesterday. The large metal cat came in and jumped up the boxes and landed gracefully into her cage. "Make sure she does not try to escape." With that he walked out leaving Kili with the deadly looking animal. It walked in a couple circles and laid down, its spiky back facing her. Letting out a dramatic sigh the cats one red eyes powered off leaving Kili back in complete darkness.

"Please come soon Alexis." She said sitting down in her usual spot while starring at the animal.

* * *

Alexis sighed, she had been outside the large door for over two hours now and was getting bored. She had wanted to go and explore the area, but her ankle demanded that she stay put and wait for IronHide to come out. She looked to the door and then back to the blank hallway, she would occasionally see people walking down it, but they would either stop in mid walk and turn back around, or walk into a room. The metal door swooshed open and she stood up to see IronHide walking out.

"Understood Optimus." He said and the door closed.

"What he say that took so long?" Alexis asked climbing onto his pede.

"He said that we can't go after your friend unless she is brought out into the public, it would otherwise be to risky for us."

"What if we don't come and they threaten to kill her?" He shrugged and she looked to the ground as the started to walk. She could see from when she first met Optimus, that he was a strong leader and did what was best for the people and his team. And she knew that he couldn't help every human kidnapped, but it didn't change the fact that she was somewhat mad at him for practically refusing to get her friend back. "So, what are we going to do?" She asked climbing off the pede when IronHide stopped. He transformed and swung open his drivers side door.

"We're going to get your friend back."

"But what about what Optimus said."

"Optimus had been at this for a very long time, and to some cybertronians, time can make our processors forget some things." She climbed in and he drove out of the large building and headed back for the highway.

After 15 minutes of silence Alexis spoke up.

"What's our plan of action?"

"I'm going back to the condemned diner and having Barricade meet us there, if and when I get ahold of him."

"Why there?"

"It's where your car is..."

"So when you get Kili you want us to just drive away."

"While I test some of my new weapons on him."

"I like the idea." He internally smirked and she did too.

After arriving at their planned destination IronHide let Alexis out and started to figure out a way to get contact of the con that took her friend. It took him a while but he did finally get contact and it didn't take long for a light to appear and two forms walked out, one carrying a cage with a girl inside of it. IronHide transformed and connected his glare to Barricade's.

"I thought I said to come alone." He said slightly angered that the Decepticon SIC was there too.

"I never agreed that I would." As the two mechs glared at each other Alexis looked up to the cage to see her friend looking down at her, worry filling her eyes. Although something seemed different, she couldn't place a finger on it, but still.

* * *

**Well that ending is more or less boring, well you win some you lose some *Shrugs*. I hope you liked this chap of mine, I know much action hasn't been happening, but quite frankly I'm trying to see where I can fit that in, which will be next chapter.**

**Please review, Constructive Criticism Welcomed, if needed. Until nexr chapter, whenever I get to posting it. **


End file.
